Nudist on Strike
by Lexicer
Summary: “No.” Lightning glared at me, arms crossed, jaw set. “I am not wearing that ridiculous insult to feminism.”


_Hi guys! So, here's a little Halloween surprise. _:D_ It hasn't even been edited by Riaeth, so I'm sorry if it sucks. I wrote this in one day. Please just ignore any mistakes you find. This fic is VERY fluffy…like, I mean FLUFFY. I hope you guys are ready for some serious cheesy babe romance! And, remember, Lila is Sazh's wife. _:P

I don't own the characters, setting, etc. They belong to Square Enix.

Nudist on Strike

"No." Lightning glared at me, arms crossed, jaw set. "I am not wearing that ridiculous insult to feminism."

My mouth fell open. "It is not an insult to feminism! It's adorable!" I held up the bumble-bee costume in encouragement, hoping that by shaking it in her face, she would see how precious she would look in it.

Lightning's eyes narrowed. "I am not a piece of meat, Serah. I have a status to uphold."

I placed a hand on my hip and glared at her. "And, that status can't squeeze in one little bumble-bee outfit?"

"Nope."

My face fell and my shoulders sunk. Lightning rolled her eyes and sauntered, arms crossed. I quickly began to think of ideas. I would not let her win! She was going to wear the costume, one way or another.

"Vanille will be really sad!" I attempted. My pink-haired sister did not even twitch in my direction.

I cursed under my breath and tried again. "I bet Snow would like it!"

At that, Lightning turned around, disgust plain on her face. My smile fell as she continued walking, not believing that this statement even deserved a reply.

I glanced around the living room, hoping something would give me inspiration for a plan. Finally, I took a deep breath and prepared myself for the only full-proof plan I had. _Dead puppies, dead puppies, dead puppies, dead puppies,_ I chanted in my head. As the image of cold, lifeless baby Labradors projected onto my closed lids, I felt tears pool at the corners of my eyes.

I opened my eyes as a sob shuddered through me. Lightning stopped in her tracks and pivoted on her heel. Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped in horror. She ran over to me and gently grabbed my shoulders.

"What's wrong, Serah?" she asked, her voice shaking.

My heart throbbed at her worry. I hated doing this to her, but sometimes, you just gotta do what you gotta do.

I simply held up the bumble-bee costume as tears rolled down my face. She grimaced as she soaked in the black and yellow dress. She slowly lifted a hand, and grabbed it from my grasp.

She held the costume between her thumb and finger, examining it in disgust. She glanced at me, then back at the dress. "So, if I wear this, then you'll be happy?"

I quickly nodded through my tears.

She stared at me, and then finally rolled her eyes with a heavy sigh. "Fine," she said, walking back down the hallway towards her room.

I grinned widely, and hopped up and down, squealing in delight. "You're going to look _so_ adorable!" I called to her slumped back.

I skipped to my room to put on my own costume for Vanille's party. _Oh, how I love Halloween!_

o-o-o

"Come on, Light!" I called out behind me. "We're going to be late."

My sister traipsed behind me as we walked through the streets of Eden. She hugged herself tightly through her trench coat, glancing nervously at every person that passed by. "This is ridiculous. I want to go home."

I rolled my eyes and skipped around to face her. "Don't be such a spoil sport," I joked as I sashayed backwards. "This'll be fun!"

She snorted and rolled her eyes. I pouted, but nonetheless, continued forward towards Vanille's house.

"You should've worn a coat," Lightning nagged behind me. "You'll be cold on the walk home."

I glanced down at my costume: a yellow feathered dress with orange tights and sneakers along with a tiny orange beak over my nose. "I want to show off my costume to everyone!" I exclaimed with my arms out wide.

Lightning shook her head in disapproval and replied, "Fine. Let's just go."

I grinned at her pessimism, and fell back to link arms with hers.

o-o-o

The door swung open to reveal a giant cream-colored moogle. The moogle squealed and threw its paws around my shoulders. The creature released me from its grasp and made a move for Lightning. She stepped back in horror as it embraced her next.

Between giggles, the moogle pulled off its head to reveal a flushed and tipsy Vanille. "I'm so glad you guys came!" she squealed.

Snow suddenly popped up behind her with a grin plastered on his face. "You're here!"

Lightning rolled her eyes and replied, "Obviously."

I looked him up and down, but saw no change from his normal apparel. "What are you?" I asked in confusion.

"I'm a nudist on strike!" he exclaimed. I laughed, but Lightning scowled, probably wishing that she had thought of it first.

His grin widened as we passed through the door and into the pulsing house. It seemed to move with the amount of people sweating and dancing to something with a whole lot of bass.

I skipped through the different rooms in search of people I actually knew. Eventually, I found a ninja and a sexy PSICOM soldier. I cocked my head as the soldier turned around to reveal none other than Lila. My mouth dropped open as my eyes drifted down to her muffin-top breasts. I glanced at my own and frowned.

"Serah!" Lila greeted in her sultry deep voice.

The ninja lifted his mask to reveal Sazh grinning from ear to ear. He gasped as he looked at my costume. "Are you a chocobo?"

I nodded gleefully, and we passionately discussed the wonders of chocobos for a good fifteen minutes.

Sazh and Lila eventually left to get a drink, leaving me alone in a sweating mass of people.

I glanced around tentatively desperately searching for someone I knew. I was beginning to panic when I saw Lightning, still in her coat, and Snow standing in a corner, trying to escape the mass.

Lightning looked annoyed as Snow tugged at the belt of her coat. She slapped his hand and looked away. He stuck out his bottom lip and start fiddling with her hair. She shook him away, once again, and was starting to walk off before he grabbed her hand and pulled her back. She stared at the floor as he apologized.

I smirked as she finally pulled a pair of antennas out of her pocket and onto her head. Snow bit his bottom lip, trying to hold back laughter. Lightning scowled as she slowly unbuttoned her coat and pulled it off, handing it off to Snow.

Her legs looked even longer in black tights and black sneakers (she refused to put on heels). The black and yellow striped dress orbited her hips and hugged her tiny waist. The sweetheart neckline made her Farron breasts look plump and soft which she attempted to cover by viciously yanking the dress upward.

Snow's mouth fell open as he eyed her up and down eventually landing on her overflowing chest. This did not go unnoticed as Lightning's mouth fell open in disgust. She shook her head and started to stomp off before Snow snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her back. She struggled against him, but she obviously wasn't trying that hard. If she wanted to, my sister could squish Snow like a bug.

Lightning eventually gave up as Snow held her waist from behind and said something out loud. She smirked and replied. His mouth dropped open in false insult, but it quickly morphed into a grin. He whispered something in her ear which resulted in Lightning blushing profusely.

I turned away with a grin, giving them their privacy, only to bonk into the chest of someone a good foot taller than me. I stumbled back, clutching my head.

"I am so sorry!" a voice called. "Are you okay?"

I opened my eyes to meet the cerulean eyes of a brunette boy. Or, I guess you could call him a man. His soft spikes towered over his head in messy disarray with two round ears peeking out the middle of them. _Mickey?_ I thought. As I stared at his face I realized that he made one attractive Mickey Mouse.

I blushed as I stammered out my forgiveness.

He grinned and held out a hand. "I'm Sora."

When I composed myself, I reached for his hand and quickly shook it. "Serah," I replied.

Sora smiled and asked, "Lightning's sister, right?"

I smiled curiously and told him that he was correct.

"I used to work with her," he stated.

I glanced around until I found Lightning. Snow was talking to her animatedly, but she was subtly ignoring him. She looked over his shoulder right at me. She glanced at Sora and then raised an eyebrow at me.

I grinned and waved. She waved back and continued half-talking to Snow.

o-o-o

"Gah! I am _so_ cold."

"I warned you, but did you listen to me? Of course not."

I scowled and continued rubbing my arms, hoping friction would be enough to warm me up.

Lightning pulled an arm out of her coat and threw it over me. "We can share," she said.

I nodded gratefully and maneuvered my arm through the sleeve. We continued on, trying not to step on each other's feet.

"You were getting pretty chummy with Sora now, weren't you," Lightning stated through a smile.

I smirked and replied, "Ditto for you and Snow."

She was quiet for a few moments then proposed, "How about neither of us speak of this again?"

I laughed and said, "Agreed."

She smiled as we stumbled the rest of the way home.

THE END

_So, there you have it! A cheesy, Halloween fanfic. It was interesting writing from Serah's POV, but I still prefer writing from Lightning's and Snow's. Oh well! Variety's the spice._ :D_ Hope everyone had a happy Halloween!_

_Lexicer_


End file.
